Plasmerizer
Last Bastion |role = Ultimate defense |useguns = Supreme plasma railgun |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 6600 |armortype = Very Big Defensive Structure |turn = 3 |sight = 10 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:15 (base 1:48) |multiplier = 1.25 |produced = Foehn Construction Yard |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |adjacent = 2 |groundattack = |cooldown = 315 frames (21 in-game seconds) |range = 21, minimum and radius 5 |power = -1000 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * Self-repair |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Can gain experience * Must be locked on to the target and charge up before firing (see Weapon stages) |artist = *Bu7loos (artwork) *Nooze (cameo) |sound = Modified from the GDI Construction Yard (Tiberium Wars)}} The Plasmerizer is a massive defense structure used by the Last Bastion as their ultimate base defense, armed with a supreme plasma railgun which has a painfully slow rate of fire but has an obscenely long range and devastating firepower that far surpasses any other defense structures in the war. Official description There is no more powerful stationary defense than the Last Bastion's Plasmerizer, probably the largest cannon ever designed. An incredibly large amount of resources was used and continues to be used up for development, maintenance and power requirements of this ultimate railgun emplacement. The Plasmerizer has originally been designed in order to eliminate large numbers of enemy tank divisions trying to break through the Last Bastion's walls and enter its area. A number of those protects the gates to the Foehn Revolt's primary origin base against the invading masses, who are unsuccessfully trying to take it down. Once this defense picks a target in its weapon's range, it begins charging the massive plasma railgun it is equipped with, a process which lasts noticeable longer than the Mastodon's, as it collects more power before firing. The Plasmerizer's long-range attack is devastating and has a large area of effect, making it difficult to avoid by moving in any other direction than going back. The cannon has a larger blind spot than the standard long-range defenses due to its large minimum range and requires lots of energy, which is why the Last Bastion's commander know not to rely on its pure firepower alone.Foehn Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Last Bastion's mammoth-sized Plasmerizer is the final answer to the mother of all base defenses. This massive emplacement is designed for one purpose in mind - complete annihilation of anything that may be foolish enough to wander within its firing range. The Plasmerizer's firing range and protection levels surpass all other known defensive structures - it can easily outrange any ground-based siege unit deployed in the war and is strong enough to survive a direct strike from a superweapon. As if that wasn't enough, this titanic cannon's weapon is effective against any ground-based target - unlike the plasma railgun weaponry wielded by Railguneers and Mastodons which were only effective against vehicles, the Plasmerizer's variant will instantly liquidate infantry while critically damaging even the heaviest tanks with a single burst. It deals significant splash damage over a wide area, making it a potent psychological weapon to dissuade massed attacks. Its durability can also be boosted with the presence of a Nanocoat Regulator deployed close to it. This will further enhance its already impressive survivability and effectively make it one of the hardest structures to destroy in the game. As mighty as they are, Plasmerizers are not a permanent solution to base defenses and cannot defend a Last Bastion installation on their own. This behemoth requires a large surface area to be constructed on that equals the size of a Construction Yard. In addition, they require a tremendous amount of power, so Foehn's enemies will definitely try to sabotage the power sources that empower this weapon in order to nullify its terrifying wrath, even if for a moment. Since it also has a large minimum firing range, enemy forces can easily close the distance and avoid being decimated by it, provided they aren't destroyed during their approach to the Plasmerizer itself. It also has a relatively lengthy charging sequence before it can attack, rivaling that of the Mastodon's. Although they can outrange most ground-based siege units, they can still be overwhelmed by them, although it is likely it will damage and/or destroy a significant number of them before succumbing to sustained firepower. While their firing range is second to none, naval-based siege units such as Dreadnoughts can bombard them at a distance without fear of being counterattacked by the defensive structure itself. Plasmerizers are completely helpless against air attacks and can be powered down by Invaders, so they have to be covered from air threats at all times. Like the Soviets' Iron Guard defensive structure, it has to be deployed at strategic points for maximum effectiveness considering only one can be built by a Last Bastion commander. Ideal locations include a strategic chokepoint or on elevated terrain, as such locations will limit the number of directions they can besiege the defensive structure from and increase its firing range respectively. Its massive price tag of $3000 is also something that should be taken into consideration prior to its construction. Weapon stages The Plasmerizer uses a weapon cycle even though it only has a single offensive weapon. It always starts at the lock-on stage once it switches targets. * Stage 1: Lasts until 290 frames (19.3 in-game seconds). In other words, this is the lock-on stage where an aiming reticule will be present on the Plasmerizer's target as the supreme plasma railgun is charged. * Stage 2: Lasts until 300 frames (20 in-game seconds). By the time Stage 1 ends, the Plasmerizer will fire its supreme plasma railgun once then proceed to lock-on at Stage 3. * Stage 3: Once it has reached 320 frames (21.3 in-game seconds), the cycle will repeat back to Stage 1. Trivia * In the game files, the Plasmerizer is referred to as "Avalon". * In the game files, the Plasmerizer's armor type is named as "bfg", a likely reference to the BFG 9000 in the Doom game series. Both the Plasmerizer and the BFG 9000 are plasma weapons able to annihilate hordes of enemies in a single shot. References zh:离子要塞炮 Category:Defenses Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion